De peleas, luchas y estupideces de una embarazada
by Hey Caroline
Summary: One-Shot. —¡No! No, no, no y no. ¡NUNCA MÁS! ¡Vete! Eres el objeto más idiota que pudo haber pisado este mundo, oh, sí, no me mires así —frunció el ceño y dijo cada palabra con una furia completamente anormal en ella— Digo objeto porque lo que tú eres no puede siquiera, siquiera, compararse con una pequeña personita de cuatro años. ¡VETE!


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y pretendo que siga siéndolo, por lo tanto: no la copies. Hago esto como mera distracción y sin fines de lucro. ¡Ojalá les guste!**

* * *

_**De peleas, luchas y estupideces de una embarazada.**_

—¡No! No, no, no y no. ¡NUNCA MÁS! ¡Vete! Eres el _objeto_ más idiota que pudo haber pisado este mundo, oh, sí, no me mires así —frunció el ceño y dijo cada palabra con una furia completamente anormal en ella— Digo objeto porque lo que tú eres no puede siquiera, _siquiera, _compararse con una pequeña personita de cuatro años. ¡NO! No me toques —se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta para no verlo a la cara—. No me toques nunca más. ¡Vete!

Una lágrima rozó su mejilla y cayó en el suelo. Él hasta creyó escucharla golpear la madera astillada y vieja, como una sórdida bomba que lo llevaría directamente a su perdición.

—Bella, por favor… ¡No hagas esto! ¡No me voy a ir! —ella lo miró sin poder creerlo, hastiada.

—¿Estas bromeando? ¿Bromeas, verdad, Edward? ¡VETE! —rugió, acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a él, quien se quedó parado valientemente, sin moverse ni un milímetro, mientras ella le hablaba muy cerca de su boca, aunque no era para nada dulce:

—¿Luego de lo que hiciste? ¿Por qué no recoges tu rostro del suelo, y tu poca dignidad y te largas? ¿O es que el niñito mimado no puede aceptar sus derrotas, ni, por lo visto, sus errores?

La tomó por los hombros, enojado por la acusación.

—¡Deja de decir idioteces! ¿Cómo podría engañarte? ¿A ti? ¡Como si pudiera! ¡Eres tan maniáticamente controladora que te darías cuenta hasta por mi rostro!

La sorpresa inundó de blanco pálido el rostro de ella, hasta que la furia descontrolada lo colmó de rojo nuevamente. _Oh, oh. No fue bueno decir eso… Estúpido, estúpido, imbécil_, pensó Edward, viendo su reacción, con miedo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Un espíritu tan libre, tan desentendido de los problemas de la vida! —dijo sarcásticamente— ¿¡Cómo te iba a controlar, si no estás ni un minuto conmigo!? ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Idiota!

Comenzó a llorar sin poder detenerse, odiaba llorar frente a él y sobretodo en situaciones así. Lloraba cuando estaba completamente encolerizada, y él lo sabía.

_Esto no es para nada bueno. Para nada_, pensó.

—Bella, mi amor, escúchame…

—¡No te atrevas a decirme _mi amor_! ¡Ve a decirle a _esa _"mi amor"!

—¡Es que no hubo nunca ninguna _esa_! ¡Nunca la habrá! ¿No entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti? Oh, no me mires así, sabes que es cierto. ¡No puedo y nunca pude! ¿De dónde sacaste que estuve con otra? ¡Es lo más idiota que escuché nunca! ¿Quién te dijo tal cosa?

Ella lo miró enojada, pero con un asomo de vergüenza en los ojos.

—Lau… Lauren me lo dijo.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, la miró incrédulo y comenzó a reír.

Ella frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y le gritó:

—¿Ahora de qué te ríes? ¿Qué, tenía razón?

—¿Estás loca? —dejó de reír de sopetón.

—¡No me digas que estoy loca! —lloró. Se secó las lagrimas y chilló: —¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

—¡Deja de decir idioteces! No estás loca, amor, estás algo sensible… es eso.

—¡No me digas que digo idioteces, Edward Anthony! Si me lo dijo, debe ser por algo. Si me engañaste dímelo ya.

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y Edward creyó querer suicidarse. Dio media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Ahora te vas, inútil?! ¡Te hubieses ido cuando te lo pedí! ¡Sí, vete, lejos, no vuelvas nunca más! ¡Te odio! —gritó, mientras Edward abría la puerta, salía al pasillo y entraba a la puerta contigua, al otro apartamento. Bella corrió como pudo hacia la entrada y dijo:

"¡No! ¡Quedate!"

Edward, mientras reía al escuchar a su mujer gritar en el corredor, tomó a Lauren del brazo, que estaba bebiendo té con unas mujeres alrededor de su mesa del comedor y se mostró bastante horrorizada, y la arrastró hacia su hogar, en donde Bella estaba sentada en una silla, mirando hacia el techo, desolada.

Colocó a Lauren delante de Bella y ordenó:

—Dile la verdad a mi pobre mujer, Lauren. Me está volviendo loco.

Bella lo miró haciendo un puchero, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué verdad?

—¡Dile!

—Bueno, bueno, está bien. ¡No nos pongamos agresivos, querido! —dijo, con deseo en su mirada— Él no te engaño, Bella, cariño. Era una pequeña broma, espero no te lo hayas tomado a mal.

Ella la miró como si fuera un perro con dos cabezas. No era muy diferente a uno, de todas formas. Se secó las lágrimas y se paró en todo su esplendor.

—¿Cómo… cómo te atreves? ¡Tú, perra, malvada, imbécil! ¡Casi lo mato, pobre hombre! ¡Sal de mi casa! ¡YA! —rugió.

La mujer rubia y plástica abrió los ojos, algo asustada. Edward sonrió y la llevó a la puerta, obligándola a largarse de allí con la menor cantidad de dignidad posible, no es como si le quedase mucha, de todas maneras.

—Edward, lo siento tanto, sabes que con todo esto estoy… ¡uf! —bufó, se sentó en el sillón, cansada.

—No importa, amor, lo sé. Prométeme, solamente, que nunca vas a volver a creer algo así. Es absurdo. Nunca.

—Lo sé, en otro momento de mi vida algo así no hubiera pasado. Pero bueno, ya ves —señaló su enorme barriga rellena con gemelos de ocho meses y su marido rió—. Lo siento, de verdad.

Él la besó, sonriendo y perdonándola. Ella frunció el ceño de un segundo a otro, se alejó y le preguntó:

—¿De veras crees que soy _maniáticamente controladora? _—hizo un puchero.

—No cielo, nunca creería tal cosa —prometió, abrazándola y tocando su barriga con amor.

—Yo tampoco creo que seas un niño mimado y despreocupado por los problemas de la vida. Y sí estas mucho tiempo conmigo, no era en serio.

—Me alegra saberlo —rió.

Comenzó a dormirse mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Luego de unos minutos, susurró:

—¿Me traes helado de fresa y banana? —él frunció el ceño, dudando mucho que existiera tal helado.

—¿Qué ocurre si no hay de eso?

—Entonces trae una pizza.

El rió, negando con la cabeza, divertido.

—Sí, querida —sonrió, porque esa era su vida, y la amaba más que a nada.

* * *

**Hola! Espero les haya gustado, es un delirio que se me ocurrió hace un rato y bueno, no es largo, y es bastante apresurado. Espero les guste y que manden review con tomates, flores o insultos, lo que quieran. ¡Gracias por leer! **

**Besos enormes,**  
**Caroline.**


End file.
